Tangled Bubbles S2 E11
by Mystical5285
Summary: Bubbles has dreamt of being a fashion designer...but she mostly wants to be a actor...but when Blossom tried to help her...things got a little... hairy
1. Bubble Trouble

"What a crazy week...". Everyone was at the Professors...

"I know...and there's nothing to do...". Butch groaned...

"GUYS!". A squeal was heard..

"BUBBLES...STOP WITH THS SQUEALING...ITS GETTING ANNOYING!!".. Buttercup yelled while covering her ears...

"Sorry..but I have the most exciting new ever...!!". She squeaked.

"What is it..?". Husky asked with the cutest smile...

"Remember that new theatre they built 2 weeks ago!?". She said while jumping up and down...

They all nodded...

"I'M AUDITIONING FOR A PLAY...". They all covered their ears..

"Do humans have vocal cords like that?". Husky asked Butch...

"In Bubbles species...yes..". Husky raised an eyebrow...

"I was wondering if you guys wanna come with me and see if I got the part..". She asked with pleading eyes...

"...I guess...". Brick hesitated...

"Of course we will..". Boomer brightened...

She squealed and hugged him very tight...

"Room...getting...darker..". She quickly let go..

"Well come on...lets go..!".

... **Theatre**...

"I feel so nervous". Bubbles said nervously...

"Just hold my hand the-Ahhh". When Boomer grandad her hand she squeezez it real tight...

"Thanks Boomer...your a real friend..". She aaid through the noises he was making...

His brothers snickers...

 **Husky and Sage is with them also...And don't worry...Husky is waering clothes...**

As they entered the theatre...they were amazed by its beauty..as the chandelier hanged from the ceiling...

"This place is amazing...". Blossom said while looking around; amazed...

"Excuse me!". A random person bumped pass them...

"Excuse me!".

"Huh?..Hey watch it you dumbass". Buttercup yelled..

"This place seems really-". Brick was cut off..

"PLACES EVERYONE...". They had a ? on their heads..

"You there!". A man with mustache pointed at Bubbles.."Are you auditioning?".

"Y-yes..I am". She stammered...

The man pulled her arm as she let Boomer tag along still holding her hand...

"Hey! You can't just take our friends". Buttercup ran along with the others...

And as they followed...they were led to an office...

"What play are you auditioning for?". The man asked with a french accent...

"Rupunzel..". She answered with joy...

"Oh no no no...it can't do..". Bubbles and the others were shocked...

"Why not?". She asked with pleasing eyes...

"You don't have the hair...your a blonde...but...no no no...".

"Don't they have a wig for that?". Butch asked..

"Why! No! We are not fake people!". He said offended..."But for example...". He looked at the ofhers before his eyes locled om Blossoms hair...

"This girl". He got up and walked towards Blossom..."She has the length for Rupunzel...and its very soft..". Blossom felt uncomfortable...

"But I'm a red head..so...yeah..". Blossom snatched her hair back...

"But I'm sorry...you are not able to perform...". He apologizes before leaving...

"... I'm sorry Bubbles..". Boomer apologize as he placed a hand on her shoulder...

"I don't understand...this was my dream to acted..".

"I thought it was being a fashion designer.". Brick said while scratching his head..

"Thats my second dream...". She graoned and hugged her knees in the chair...

Blossom felt pity for Bubbles...

"Hey Bubbles...what about if I cam whip up a spell-". Blossom was quickly hugged by Bubbles...

"YAY! TH'K TH'K TH'K TH'K TH'K". Blossom patted her back since Bubbles trapped her other arm...

"I need to ask Book if-". And right on cue..Book appeared...

"Did someone called me." Blossom playfully rolled her eyes...

"Fascinating...a floating book". Husky quickly took the book and looked through his pages..

"Ahhh I feel violated...". Book smacked Husky in the head...

"PERV!".

"... Buttercup and Butch are right...Books are weird..". Husky muttered in pain...

"Book is there a spell that can make your hair grow..?". Blossom asked...

"Yes...but you need the proper ingredients...".

"So this is like a... recipe?". She asked as Book nodded...

"Yes... and and these are the proper ingredients". He opened his pages and landed in Blossoms hands...

"Okay...what about we go bacm to fhe professor and I start working on the potion while you guys relax...".

And once again she was hugged by Bubbles...


	2. Curl Up and Fly

They we all at the lab...

Brick decided to help Blossom instead of hearing the greens bicker about who's better...

Husky was feeding Sage...somehow he didn't get ripped to pieces...

Bubbles was gloating to Boomer of how much hair she will grow...Boomer was quite annoyed..

"Bubbles...". She turned to him with a smile.."Why do you want this part so badly..?". He asked...

"Rupunzel is my favorite Princess...why do you ask?".

"...Cause I like your curly hair...I like how it bounce from every step you take". He bounced her curling pigtails...

"Thats very...sweet of you..". Now she felt guilty...

"But as long as your happy... I'll be supportive..".

"D'aww..gou really are the best Ruff". Oops...

"HEY!". Butch and Brick yelled...

"Oops..sorry". She said sheepishly...

In the kitchen...Brick was watching Blossom work her magic... literally...

"I don't know Brick...I like Bubbles hair...it defines who she is...Can gou pass me a cup, water, salt and a strand of Bubbles hair..". She asked not looking away from her Book...

"Cul, water, salt...and a strand of...!...Wait what!?". Brick said looking at her...

Blossom sighed..knowing what the problem is..."Bubbles!". She called...

She heard heartbeat footsteps as Bubes skips im the kitchen..."Is it done!?". Dhe asked with stars in her eyes..

"No...we just need a strand of your...hair". Blossom hesitated...

She looked for a reaction..."Okay!". She quickly went into the living room for some scissors...

"...That girl must really want the part...". Brick muttered...

In the living room with the atill bickering greens...

Bubbles looked into a certain draw..."What you looking for?". Boomer said with a Pepsi...

"For scissors". She answered looking through it...

"Why?". He asked and drank his Pep'.

"To cut a strand of my hair". She pushed the draw and looked around...

He spit out tbe soda on the now soaked greens...

"Hey!...". They both exclaimed...

"Hi". Boomer waved playing dense...

"Whats going on anywah..". Butch said while wiping the fluid of his face...

"Professor!". Bubbles yelled...

 **BOOM!!!**

They all quickly ran into the kitchen..but bumped into Blossom and Brick...

"What happened!?". They both said...Sage quickly woke up from his nap and jumped on Blossoms head...

"GIRLS!?BOYS!?". Professor, Ken, and Poochi ran into the living room...their clothes has black ashes on them...

"Professor..have you seen some scissors!?". Bubbles quickly asked..

"Oh!..Umm..in the kitchen". She quickly ean into the kitchen practically leaving dust behind her...

"Can someone explain to us..Why we had to leave a very important experiment just because Bubbles needed some scissors for who knows what?". Ken asked in a dull tone...

They stood quiet..."Bubbles wanted to join a play, but they said her hair was to short for the role of Rupunzel, so Blossom/I suggested she/I can whip up a spell to help Bubbles hair grow...but she/I needed a pair of scissors to cut a strand of her hair since Blossom/I is making a potion if she ever wanted the spell to work...Does that answer your question?".

All three stood quiet and looked at each other..."...Umm..okay?".

"GOT IT!". Bubbles ran to Blossom, gave her the scissors, and pushed her into the kitchen...

"..….Hehehe...Did we mention she is _really_ desperate for that part?". Butch said sheepishly with a sheepish grin...

Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick were in the kitchen while surrounding Blossom...

Blossom placed the cup in front of her and put some water in it. She put a sprinkle of salt in the water. She then put the strand of Bubbles hair in the water.

"Before you do anything with it...I need go recite the spell". Bubbles nodded violently..

Blossom expanded her fingers and her eyes glowed white...the strand of Bubbles hair floated out of the cup...as the water dripped from it...

"Stretch it...". She stretched the piece if hair..."Twist it..". The strand twisted..

"Make it grow..". The piece of hair grew long as Bubbles watched with anticipation."Like a river..". It went up and down like a wave.."Let it flow". It flowed as if the wind blew it..."Three times fast shall this hair grow". It frew three times as Bubbles gasp with happiness."This is my will. So mote it be.'' The piece of hair balled up into a tiny ball and it glowed into a white most of light...

It slowly led itself into the cup as the glow deceased...

Blossom grabbed it and gave it to Bubes.."Take tiny sips...these spells have consequences you know". Blossom warned...

Blossom nodded and slowly took a 1.0 second sip as she smacked her lips to taste the flavor...

She gagged but shrugged it off...

"Your hair will overgrow the night so be-".Before Blossom could finish..Bubbles ran home like Flash..."Careful". She finished..

 **Night...**

Bubbles wasn't able to sleep... sometimes she check over her hair but it didn't grow...much...

"Ugh". She sat up on her bed and stood up..."Maybe Blossom was wrong about that one sip thing..".

She stood in the middle of her room and transformed...

"ROLLING BUBBLES".

After she transformed...she check to hear any footsteps of her grandmother...no footsteps were heard...

She openes her window and flew out to the Professor's...

She quietly walked through the door and into the kitchen...she searched every cabinet...

"Where did she put it?". Bubbles whispered trying not to wake up anybody in this lab...

"...Bubbles?". She frozed and slowly turned around to see...


	3. A Hairy Situation

She slowly turned around seeing..."Husky..w-what are you doing up?". She whispered...He was in some shorts and a t-shirt with a green atuff alien in his arms..

"To get some cold liquid substance..". He rubbed his eyes...

She raised an eyebrow.."You mean...water?". He nodded...

"In other respects...what are you doing here?". He asked as Bubbles grabbed a vup and poured some cold water fro. the sink amd gave it to Husky...

"Well um...Blossom...called...and said...she checked her book again and said I was suppose to take the whole thing of the potion...but she must have fell asleep...but I came here for it anyway..". She lied with a hopeful smile...

"...Oh..okay...I think the potion is in the cooling machine..". Husky pointed to the fridge...

"Thanks...Oh and don't tell Blossom or the others I was here..". He nodded and went back to his sleeping area...

She sighed in relief.."That was close". She quickly took the potion and dranked it..taking big gulps...

"Its even nastier when its cold". She put the potion back into the fridge and out of the Professors lab...

... **Morning**

Everone was at the Ice Cream shop... except Bubbles...

"I wonder where's Bubbles?". Blossom said while licking her Strawberry ice cream...

"Maybe checking out her long, soft, goldey-". Buttercup was cut off...

"Hair!?". The rest of the gang said as they look at the doorway...Bubbled hair was almost past her thighs..

Butches ice cream dropped but he didn't noticed...She waved at them before going to the counter...

"Wow...that spell actually worked..". Blossom while licking her ice cream...

"I though it will only pass her shoulders". Brick said whe licking his cherry ice cream...

Bubbles came back with blueberry.."So guys...I think I'm able to be Rapunzel..". She said clapping her hands together...

"Are you sure". Buttercup asked...

"I bet its gonna be a Yes!Yes!Yes!".

"No!No!No". The man said...

"What!Why". Bubbles complain...

"Hair not long enough...we need Rapunzel hair...again..not able to have role...if you can..make it a bit longer..like your friend..". He walked over to Blossom..

Bubbles felt alittle jealous Blossoms getting the attention and credit of having good hair...

...But what she didn't notice...was that her hair curled around the man feet making an 8...and tripped him as it quickly went back to Bubbles...

She gasped as they helped the man up..."Why I never!". The man stomped off...

"Buttercup, Butch...did you trip the man..". Brick accused...

"We would like to take the credit...but no...". Buttercup said in defense...

"Maybe he's just a clumsy man...". Bubbles reasoned..

"Yeah...people make mistakes sometimes...". Boomer said defending Bubbles explanation...

Bubbles hair split into two and curled around Boomers pants...they didn't notice until it pulled down Boomers pants revealing his boxers ...

The greens, Brick and Husky started laughing hysterically...Boomer looked down and covered his boxers...

Blossom and Bubbles blushed from the sight...

"Stop laughing... Butches underwear has rubber duckies on them and Bricks underwear has unicorns on them". Butch and Brick stopped laughing and blushed in embarrassment...

Buttercup and Husky was laughing so hard their face turned blue...

 **Park...**

Buttercup still had a few laughs...

"Ugh...What kind of hair do they want... Rapunzel's...". They all looked at Bubbles...

"Look..maybe you should stick of being a fashion designer...". Blossom suggested...

"Or..you can give me another sip of that potion..". Bubbles trailed off...

"...". Blossom sighed..."Okay...but this is the last time...". Bubbles hugged Blossom...

After she let go...Blossom looked around to make sure no one was watching...she clapped her hands as the potion appeared and landed in her hand...

"Huh...that weird...it was slightly fill fhe other day...".

"Hehe don't matter..". Bubbles said brushing off Blossoms suspicions...

"I guess you can drink it all..". Blossom insisted as Bubbles gladly drank all the stuff before gagging...

"Its worth it...". She said in a raspy voice...

"Hey..me and BC gonna hit the skate park..". Butch and Buttercup walked off...

"...Rubber duckies... seriously..". They heard Buttercup...

"Shutup!".

Blossom and Brick went to do the candy shop near the park while Boomer and Bubbles sat on a bench while blowing...bubbles.

"I can't wait to play in that role.. don't you think...". She stopped when Boomer frowned while blowing bubbles..not turning to her...or anything.

"Boomer...Are you listening?". She asked...

"I am..its just...I like you being a fashion designer...wearing those close everyday...". He smiled at her...

"But...I like being a actor better..". His smile dropped..

"But...I like you better. ". She said and hugged him while giggling...

He sighed...When he's upset with her...she do knows how to make her feel better... without even knowing...

"Come on..lets go watch Buttercup and Butch for awhile...". He nodded I'm agreement as they both went towards the skate park...

 **Skate Park...**

"WOO HOO..GO BC!". Butch was cheering on Buttercup...

"Yo Butch..". Boomer and Bubbles came beside him..

"GO BUTTERCUP!". Bubbles cheered...

While they were cheering...Bubbles hair curled to the burnside of the skating area and laid on the ground until Bc skated in the air...

Butch has notice the aight for awhile and squinted his eyes...his eyes leaded to...Bubbles!

Buttercup came back down..not notice the golden pile..

"BC WATCH OUT!". Butch alerted...She turned to him with a raised eye brow...before she tripped over and fell face first and rolled alittle...her skate board rolled to the others...

Butch ran towards her and helped her up while she rubbed her sore head...

"Your alright..". He grabbed her arm but she snatched it away and hissed...

"My arms hurts alittle..". She confess...

"Buttercup..are you okay!?". Bubbles examined her...

"Its just my arm..". She assured...

Butch narrowed his eyes at Bubbles as she didn't notice...he walked away from them while they worry about Buttercup and took out his compact and called his Brother...

"...Butch..is there trouble..". Blossim came into view...

"I need to talk to Blossom..". He raised an eyebrow but gave his compact to Blossom..

"Blossom... there's something wrong with Bubbles...hair..". He hesitated..

"How come..". She stuffed a piece if chocolate in her mouth...

"Somehow..it got in the middle of the skating area and made Buttercup fall and slightly broke her arm..". He explained..

"..That doesn't sound right...I swear only the spell cam grow hair...I don't think hair has its own mind..". She laughed alittle...

"I fucking promise you...". She sighed...

"Butch with his delusions." He heard Brick say from the background...

"Look..maybe your just seeing things...bo if you don't mind.. I'll be eating my strawberry ice cream in peace..". She ended the conversation as Butcb sighed and closed his compact..

"...Well... there's only one person that believes me..". He looked towards Buttercup...


	4. Hi(gh) Hair

Everyone was at the Professors...After Blossom healed Buttercups arm...its been a long day and jow it was night...

"Some funny things have going on here". Boomer noticed...

"I know...ever since...you know..". Brick hesitated.

While they were talking..Butch pulled Buttercup...

"We need to talk..". He whispered to her as he dragged her to his room...

His room was alittle messy...it had forest green walls with a few pictures of the gang...

"What". She said crossing her arms..

"I think theirs something wring with Bubbles...hair". Butch paused during the sentence...

"Let me guess...her hair...". His eyes widen...

"How did you know!".

"Back at the theatre...I saw something down at the mans feet when he tripped...I thought I was imagining things until you brought it up..".

"Should we tell Blossom...". He asked...

"Not sure...maybe we should just let it see how it plays..". He nodded along with her as they both went out with the others...

"Hey guys..what were you doing in there". Boomer said winking at Butch...

Butch rolled his eyes..."We were just talking". He replied...

"With their tongues..". Brick muttered.

"How did they speak with their tongues if they have to talk with-". Blossom covered his mouth..

"You don't wanna know..".

Thats when Blossom yawned...

"I'm getting alittle tired...".

That when they all yawned...

"See ya guys... I'm going home..". Bubbles up and left back home aling with Buttercup...

"Well boys...time to go to bed...chop chop..". Blossom shooed the boys including Husky...

 **...Bubbles**

Bubbles was asleep as her hair had grown over the hours..

It fell on the floor and moved up to the window...

It opened it and exanded itself bit Bubbles rolled on the other side and yanked it back...

It went backwards back into her room...and decided to grow... grow... **and grow...**

 **Morning...**

Bubble's hair comes to life; hair tickles her nose...

"Mmmm, grandmother, what is it?". She asked half asleep...

Bubbles wakes up and het hair grabs her...

" Eeeeeeekkk!!! What's going on!"*looks down"My hair? Alive??? Let me go!!!".

Hair covers Bubbles' mouth and flows out the window with tieing Bubbles in it...

"MemeMemelo". She said underneath the hair...

The hair went to a random building and sat Bubbles down while itaelf was still wrapped around her...

It unwrapped itself from her mouth...

"What do you want!?". She whispered, don't wanna wake up the whole Town...

It shaped itself into...the theater?..

"T-th-the theatre...what about it?". It shaped itself into Rapunzel's tower...

"Yeah... I fo want that part but..". It quickly shaped itself into Bubbles with 70 feet long hair...

"...I guess if...I keep quiet...then...". It nodded somehow...

She smiled and nodded.."Alright... I'll do it...as long as I go back to sleep..". She rubbed her eyes...

 **Sorry this chapter is short...but the next chapter will be longer..I promise**


	5. Hair Situation

The next morning... the Gang was at the park again... except for Bubbles.

"I wonder wheres Bubbles..". Blossom asked herself.

"She's always making a dramatic entrance with her-". Buttercup was cut off.

"HAIR!?". The gang yelled.

"OH COME ON". Buttercup exclaimed.

"Hi guys!". 0.

"B-bubbles your..your". Boomer stammered.

"Hair! Isn't it great!". She exclaimed.bIt was literally dragging om the ground.

"Bubbles...I know for a fact..that the potion would never make your hair _that_ long..".

"Well your fact has been proven wrong..cause I'm ready for the audition!"

 **Theatre...**

They were all in the office of the man...he squinted at her with suspicions as she became nervous.

"You...HAVE THE PART!!". She squealed.

"YES..". She jumped around while dancing.

"The scripted will be passed down to you..and you will also will be practicing with Jason..". Boomer heard the name and suddenly crossed his arms.

"Who is this Jason dude?". He asked

"Why..he will be playing the Prince". Boomers face was priceless. x0x

Bubbles started dancing out of the room. "Blossom..can I ask you a question?". Boomer asked..

He grabbed her shoulders..."WHY..WOULD YOU HELP HER?". He shamed her shoulderz dramatically.

"I DON'T KNOW..BEING A GOOD FRIEND IS MY WEAKNESS". She yelled frantically as he fainted.

"I have a bad feeling about this". Bc whispered to Butch.

The gang was now at backstage...

Bubbled was practicing her role as Rupunzel...

"How is she even going to walk with that hait behind her...". Husky asked.

"I don't know.. she might as well put it in a bun...". Butch said..

While they were talking..Boomer spaced out while staring at Bubbles giggling anf laughing...

 _...As long she is happy... I'm happy..._

While Blossom was also staring at Bubbles..trying to find out how ever so slightly her hair has grown... she glanced at Boomer...

"Are you okay Boomer". She asked with concern.

" ... I'm fine..". He said while sighing.

She followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Bubbles..

"...You know...you can just talk to her.. she's still your friend after all...". She suggested trying to comfort him.

"...What happens if she doesn't listen?... She might become successful...become an actor...move to different cities...we might loose her...she might not even become a Powerpuff any more...whats the point of talking when no one ever listens". Blossom looked sadly at Boomer and then at Bubbles.

Bubed was in her dressing room...looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

"Bubble?". Bubbles turned to see..

"Blossom! Oh isn't it a dream..someone pinch me".

"...Yeah..good for you..but look...would you choose your acting career over us.".

"What kind of question is that..of course I'm not". Blossom smiled.

"But it depends..". Blossom frowned.

"What about...Boomer...would you miss him". Bubbles thought for a sec.

"Yeah...I would miss him mostly".

"...Just think about it". Blossom walked out of the room.

Bubbles sat down in front of her vanity mirror. "...Maybe I shouldn't do this".

Then her hair came to life again as it waved itself in front of her. "But-".

The hair made it self into the gang and her across from each other as the mini Bubbles pushed the others away.

"But I can't...their my friends". It made itself into the theatre with an X on it.

"...But...I...I can't...their my friends!". She protested.

The hair shaked with raged as it made itself into the others as theh exploded.

"No..you wouldn't". She dared. The hair nodded and we t back to normal...sorta.

She rested her elbows on the vanity mirror as she rubbed her temples.

...What she didn't know...was that two nosy greens were heaeing the whole scene.

"This is bad...real bad". Buttercup said.

"We have to warn the-". Butch was cut off when golden hair wrapped around their mouths as they were dragged in.

"No..wait! Stop mti". The hair wrapped around Bubbles mouth and threw her against the others.

"Mmmhhmhdi". They tried to yell for help.

The hair made itself into Bubbles...she was in the tower...until itself ruined the whole thing as it grew and grew along with their eyes.

It made itself into the world as it wrapped it and made a terrifying face.

It pointed itself to Bubbles and turn itself into the tower...To Butch and Buttercup..it turned itself into mouth and told them to shut it..

...Cause if they don't...

Their will be serious consequences...

They all nodded defiantly.

As it let itself go...it turned back to normal.

"I-Im so sorry guys...I didn't mean to..".

"Its okay... we're super heroes..and not some stupid hair can stop us save the world". Buttercup said with determination

"For now on...lets keep quiet...". They a nodded.


	6. Sorry

Sorry guys i have been busy with school work and ny wifi is down and i am able to send this because i am at school..so i will update when i have wifi. Sorry. Bye.


	7. HELP

**Hey guys..so My wifi came back and i am about to write another chapter but i need help from you guys.. Especially from Pup1 and Ppgzf...do if you can...HELP MEEE. Oh and this is an update. yeah**


	8. Knotty Hair

After the little play with Bubbles, everyone walked to the professors lab.

"Ugh!". Butch face flat in the couch. "So tiring". He complained.

"Yeah, that stupid french director was really... _Annoying, Insolent_ ". Brick spoke in a french accent as Boomer and Blossom laughed.

"Whats a director?". Husky asked with curiosity.

"Oh boy". The three said.

Then, glass was heard grom the kitchen. "What the he was that". Butch, Bc, And Bubbles looked at her hair, and it was moving a little.

They quickly ran to the kitchen and saw glass everywhere. "Ugh! Brick! I told you to close the cabinets before we left!". Blossom accused.

"I did! I swear!". Brick defended.

"Well obviously you didn't". As they argued and Boomer looking dumbfounded by them. Sage walked behind Bubbles as curiosity got the beat of him to see about her _hair._

...Then it suddenly moved to scare it as it hissed and ran towards Blossom. Blossom had no tensions to look at the "Fearless" Pet.

The greens and the blue puff glanced at each other.

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, everyone started to relax. Boomer and Butch playing games, Buttercup playing games om her phone...

 **Yes they have phone Samsungs cause though iPhones...Yeesh** Blossom playing with Sage as he bites her fingers lightly, Brick reading a book, and last, Bubbles practicing for her play.

Everything was silent...and that was not good. Bubbles hair slithered towards thw game console.

"Almost there! You could never beat me!". Butch exclaimed with cockiness.

"Oh whatever! The only thing you can't achieve is personal hygiene...U mean come on man! Your breath smells pike dead feet!". Boomer exclaimed as BBc bursted out laughing, and Butch had a tick mark on his face.

"Almost! Almost..". The hair pulled the plug, making the tv shut out quick.

"NOOOOOO".

"YEEEESSSS...IN YO FACE MOTHERFUCK". Boomer danced jist like on the Amazing world of Gumball, showing off Darwin.

Butch gloomed, unt he saw a piece of yellow slitherdd away. He growled.

Another moment passed by, as the others started watching the Night before Midnight.

"Girl, don't you go in that graveyard". Bc said like she was actually talking to the tv. They winced to see the girl got stabbed in the head. "Tried to warn her".

"What kind of entertainment is this!?". Husky exclaimed. "On my planet! There was just...You know..nethermind". He dismissed.

As they didn't notice, Bubbles hair slithered through the the back of the tv. "Ooo, ghis is my favorite part...".

"Don't go in there, Don't go in there... Don't-". Boomers girl screams filled the room as one of the girls got stabbed in the eye.

"Here it comes...In three...Two...". And as Buttercup counted, the tv shut down. "NOOOOOOOOOO...WHYYYY!?". She dramatically face plantsd on the ground. Then she saw a little yellow figure sloth back to where it belongs.

"Stupid Motherfucking Hair...". She grumbled profanity under her breath.

Blossom was in her room with Sage. "I don't know Sage, Everything keeps breaking, shuting down, and i just don't know jow to fix it..". Sage gave me a really look. "I know I'm a demon, but its exhausting.

She sighed. "... Everything started to happen when Bubbles hair was...". Her eyes widen a little.

"Book...Book?". Right on cue, Book appeared.

"Dun dun dun dun, Book to the-".

"Not now...I need your help". Blossom interrupted.

"Hmph, rude... Anyway...What can i help you?". He asked.

"Tell me something, Do sometimes my powera of demon is still...Evil?".

"...Weell...Before your Father became good, His evilness remained in his bpdy along with his powers...And some potions and spells cam get... Out of hand". He aaid carefully. "And, you must have inherited that".

"Evilness...But... Don't i have the power of Pure...". She asked.

"Yes, buy you are gonna have to balance pure and Evil...So they both won't get out of hand...".

"So... _any_...spell or potion...Can go... Wrong". He nodded.

"Yep..."

"...Thanks...Book".

"No problem...And by the way...That Alien of yours is a stalker...He violated me". He winced.

"It was one time...Give him some slack.. He's from out of space..". She aaid whe dismissing him with her hands. The book pouted before vanishing.

"...Looks lime we have to keep a close eye on Bubbles _new_ hair". She said to Sage as he nodded in agreement.

 **Sorry guys for the looooooooooooooooooooong delay...Bit here is your next chapter...I jope you'll like it...Oh...and my EOG test is in 16 days...so wish me luck.**


	9. I AM ASHAMED

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I HAD EXAMS FOUR TO BE DRAMATIC I HAD ALMOST MADE A 3 IN READING AND HAVE TO TAKE A AFTER SCHOOL PROGRAM AND I WENT TO KINGDOMINION which was really fun AND NOW I AM TIRED...BUR DON'T WORRY I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS IN THE SUMMER, THE LAST DAY IF SCHOOL IS MONDAY BUT I ALMOST HAVE HALF OF THE WEEK AFTER SCHOOL AND HAVE TO TAKE A RETEST AND DON'T WORRY ITS NOT SUMMER SCHOOL...phew..Had to get tha out of mt chest...PLEASE KEEP READING...


	10. BUSTED

Blossom was in her room still thinking about the hair situation.

Then, another crash was heard. "Ugh". Sage was right beside her, sleeping until he heard his Owner/Mother Figure/Best Friend. She stood up from her bed as he also followed.

Blossom opened the door with complete irritation and walked down towards the noise.

"HEY! WHO TOO OCTO!". She hears from Boomers room. She stopped right as his door with Sage beside her feet and opened it to see Boomer looking for something around his dark blue room, frantically.

"Boomer? Is something wrong?". Shr asked while following his every move along with Sage.

"I can't find Octo, my stuff Octopus!". He exclaimed while searching under his bed.

"When was the last time you've seem him?". She asked while he looked bim his personal bathroom.

"When we came back from the play!". She raised an eyebrow. The suddenly asked,"Has...Bubbles been in here?".

"A..Few minutes ago, Why?". He densely looked under his night stand lamp.

"...Just asking...Maybe if i could help you find Octo... Somewhere else,Okay?". She suggested as he hugged her waist with anime tears in his eyes.

"Thank you!".

Blossom walked doem the hallways, trying to find the crash from earlier.

Another crash was heard somewhere. Sage was now in her arms from walking.

"NOOOO!". They both flinched fro

the yell that was coming straight frim Bricks room.

"Brick!". She barged into his room and saw him om the floor. His stomach along eith his face facing the floor."Are you o-".

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY, MY CAPS GONE!". He yelled when turning hisbhead towards the pink eyed Redhead.

"Y-Your cap! But you always wear your cap. Even Butch and Buttercup wonders if you wear your cap when you take a shower". She said while putting a fist om her hil, still having the sleeping creature im her arms.

"Of course I don't, it will just drain out the color". He said while raising and eyebrow.

"Anyway, when was the last time you saw it?". She asked while her eyeslids dropped a little.

"When I lastly took a nap". He said and planted his fave on the carpet.

".. Strange, Boomers Octo, then your cap". She muttered to herself, mostly to Brick.

"Maybe if I can help you find it". He did the same actions as Boomer and thanked her.

Another crash was heard. "God". She groaned and walked outnof Bricks room.

This time she had to find that noise, otherwise-.

 _Crash_ "Stop it, Their gonna hear". Bubbles boice quickly fades in. Blossom told Sage to be quiet as she naturally floated in the air, and towards the kitchen, where the crash and Bubbles voice was heard.

"You don't want us caught, Do you!". Bubbles said quietly.

 _Who is she talking to?_ Blossom took a peek in the kitchen and almost gasp but covered her mouth.

 _Bubbles..Hair...Long...Alive!?_ "Why are you acting difficult!?". She whispered towards her alive hair. The hair crossed itself.

Then she remembered.

 _"...Weell...Before your Father became good, His evilness remained in his bpdy along with his powers...And some potions and spells cam get... Out of hand". He aaid carefully. "And, you must have inherited that"._

 _"Evilness...But... Don't i have the power of Pure...". She asked._

 _"Yes, buy you are gonna have to balance pure and Evil...So they both won't get out of hand..."._

 _"So...any...spell or potion...Can go... Wrong". He nodded._

 _"Yep..."_

"The hair is evil?". Blossom whispered inaudibly.

"W-Whats wrong!?". Blossom quickly and naturally disappeared on the spot, and right on time, Bubbles hair looked around for a few minutes until it slowly backed up in the kitchen.

 _I'm so glad I naturally can go invisible._

She thought in relief.

"It's bad enough Buttercup and Butch knows about you..".

 _Oh! So the so called Green Team had something to do with this! It's always the trouble makers._

"And you know how the reds get when it gets strange around the lab!Mostly Blossom".

 _First statement: True. Second statement: Also True. Always letting us smart people solve the rest._

 _I bet it stoled.._

"And did you have to steal Boomers Octo and Bricks cap". Blossom waved and arm slightly from correction."Stop teasing them so much, you even waste The Greens game".

 _Andet me guess..The glass from earlier.._

"And the glass from earlier...That was jist dangerous". Bloss face palmed.

 _I so have to apologise to Brick._

"At least just work with me..You don't have to take over the world..". Blossom eyes widen from the sudden news.

"We already did that from Blossom's Uncle".

 _Did you have to bring him up!?_

"And it's even worse that I lied to my friends. I even took some of the potion while everyone was asleep that night".

 _So that explains why the bottle was half empty! Bubbles is a real blabber...What...She can't read my thoughts, So why say No offense._

"Lets just start from the top...The performance is in 3 days...Wheres my script?".

The script was on the couch in the living room. I quickly teleported back in my room as Sage jumped on my pink bed.

"This is bad Sage". Then suddenly, The Green Team barged in.

"Hey Blossom..". Blossom stood up with her arms crossed and with a stern look on her face ,along with Sage with a stern face, sitting properly beside her im the bed. "..Have you seem our skateboards?".

Blossom didn't say anything butbgave them a stern look.

"What's with the look?". Butch asked, holding the door knob.

"Butch, Buttercup. Is there something you want to tell me?". She asked, knowing they might deny the question, or if they know the situation but thought she was dumb enough that Blossom wouldn't know and just forget about it.

"Umm..No". They said confusingly.

Blossom and Sage glanced at each other.

"Especially about...Bubbles". They flinched and sweatdrop.

"W-Well...Of course not". Buttercup said nervously.

 _She's on to us._

"...Oh! Okay then!". Blossom tricked like nothing happened. Sage, knowing what she was doing, laid on her bed with his eyes closed.

They sighed relief. "Phew, Good". Buttercup said with a relieved smiled.

"Yeah, we thought you knew about Bubbles hair being alive". Butch exposed.

"Yeah". Buttercup laughed. They realized their mistake. Buttercup smacked but uo right on his head.

"AH HA.. So you guys did knew!". Blossom exclaimed while Sage was on fours.

"We didn't want to keep it from you!". Buttercup exclaimed.

"Cause we jokingly thought you would find out". Butch said sheepishly.

"Wow...Butch is rubbing up on you Buttercup if you keep hanging out with him". Blossom face palmed.

"...I deserve that". Butch admitted.

"So..What now". Buttercup said with her usual phrase.

"We have to make a plan..". Blossom said prepared. "Keep a close eye on her...We don't want Bubbles or anybodu else getting hurt". The Greens nodded as they urgently rushed out of her room.

Blossom fall on her bottom on her bed with Sage beside her. "This is gonna be a crazy life we're gonna live in". She said while groaning.

"Mew". Sage said in agreement.

 **Hey guys..Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong delay.**

 **But this is another chapter. I hope you like it. And please give me ideas for the next chapter. PMS me if you do have one. BYYYYYYYYE.** **And also...**

 **I'M BEING CHASED BY ME FANS, I SAID I WAS SORRY.**


End file.
